La flor en el jardín
by bellsblommb
Summary: Jasper es un joven ingenuo que llega a Forks y se enamora de la hija de un excentrico botánico. Pero la hermosa Alice guarda un letal secreto que destruiria la vida de cualquiera que se le acerque, incluso la del propio Jasper. One-Shot


**Bueno, alguna vez han leído "La hija de Rapaccinni"? ES UN CUENTO HERMOSO Y MUY TRISTE, de modo que quise adaptarlo a los personajes de crepúsculo y le cambie el final a como me hubiera gustado que terminara**

**Ojala les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y desafortunadamente la trama tampoco es mía, es de Nathaniel Hawthorne, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación**

La flor en el jardín

Jasper Withlock era un joven muchacho de escasos veinte años. Era aventurero, romántico, inexperto, ingenuo y sobre todo, atractivo, muy atractivo. Tenía un rostro sumamente angelical y cualquier mujer que lo admiraba, quedaba prendada de él. Pero Jasper no estaba interesado en nadie románticamente, al menos no aun. Él quería estudiar y superarse, por esa razón, él había viajado al pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Forks, donde se encontraba un viejo amigo de su padre y el cual podría darle el empleo que necesitaba.

Alquiló una gigante casa en las afueras del pueblo y se instaló inmediatamente. La criada que estaba a su servicio, María, le ordenó las maletas y preparó el almuerzo mientras intentaba concentrarse. El muchacho era sumamente atractivo, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios... ¿Quién no perdería la concentración con tal espectáculo?

-Muchas gracias por tus atenciones María-

-No es molestia joven, es mi trabajo-

-De todos modos gracias-dijo Jasper respetuosamente

Mientras María aseaba la habitación y ordenaba la cama, Jasper se asomó involuntariamente a la ventana para conocer un poco más el lugar y quedó sorprendido y fascinado al mirar el jardín.

-¡María! ¿Ese jardín pertenece a esta casa?-

-Que más quisiera que así fuese joven Jasper, pero no. El jardín es de nuestro vecino, el doctor Carlisle Cullen-

Jasper miró el lugar. Estaba inundado de flores de todo tipo y algunas especies desconocidas, pero con grandes coloridos y formas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo se permite Carlisle Cullen tener un jardín como este?-

-El Dr. Cullen es un científico muy famoso, muy reconocido y al mismo tiempo, muy envidiado-explicó María y Jasper se sorprendió

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Él ha descubierto innumerables curas para enfermedades, pero la botánica ha absorbido su vida. Todo el tiempo lo puedes encontrar trabajando en sus plantas y sus investigaciones. Naturalmente que sus métodos son extraños y por lo tanto la comunidad científica le teme, pero es alguien muy importante-

-Me lo supongo-con la información que tenia era suficiente-Bueno, eso es todo María, voy a salir un momento-

-De acuerdo joven Jasper-

Jasper salió de la casa aun confundido y maravillado con el jardín de su vecino. Estaba en tal estupefacción que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al juzgado hasta que una señorita le preguntó firmemente:

-¡Joven! ¿Buscaba a alguien?-

-Ahh… si… lo lamento… yo… busco al Dr. Baglioni-

-¡Jasper Withlock! ¡Al fin te veo muchacho! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!-

-Sr. Baglioni…. Es… es un gusto-dijo Jasper apenado

-Llámame James… ese es mi nombre-

-De acuerdo… James… yo…. me alegra verlo Dr.-

-Entremos a mi oficina y hablemos… las secretarias tiene la mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo el doctor mirando con desdén a su secretaria

James Baglioni era un científico reconocido, como Carlisle Cullen, pero de manera diferente, porque Baglioni era un hombre que había abandonado la ciencia y se había dedicado a la jurisprudencia. Era, por así decirlo, uno de los rivales declarados de Cullen. Por eso, cuando Jasper comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido con su llegada y el asombroso jardín de Carlisle, James Baglioni endureció sus facciones diciendo:

-Estaría mal de mi parte negar que Carlisle es un científico muy importante y reconocido, ha hecho descubrimientos interesantes, pero… estaría mucho peor, permitir que te embelesaras con sus creaciones-

-¿Por qué razón James?-preguntó extrañado Jasper

-Carlisle es un hombre sin límites, su ciencia lo ha enloquecido, hasta el grado de experimentar la creación de plantas nuevas, mutantes o peor aún, venenosas. Sus métodos son inapropiados y su interés en la ciencia botánica es el poder-

-¿está seguro de ello?-

-Yo mismo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no te fíes de él y… haz lo posible por mantenerte alejado de su hija-

-¿Hija? ¿El doctor Cullen tiene una hija?-Jasper no entendía como María le había ocultado ese dato

-Oh… sí, pero es mejor que no sepas nada de ella- le advirtió James

Jasper salió del lugar más confundido que antes. ¿Por qué James le aconsejaba desconfiar del Dr. Cullen? ¿En verdad era tan malo? ¿Esos experimentos eran peligrosos realmente? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué le pedía que se alejara de la hija de Carlisle?

En el camino de salida, Jasper compró un ramo de flores, la mujer que se lo ofrecía se veía tan necesitada y aunque él no encontrara un uso adecuado para las flores, las compró.

Llegó a su casa completamente cansado y se recostó en la cama deseando relajarse y olvidarse de todo ese asunto, pero entonces, escuchó voces en el jardín y la curiosidad fue mucho mayor que la precaución. Se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver al Dr. Carlisle Cullen examinando algunas de sus plantas.

Era un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos; estaba pálido y delgado y en sus ojos había un desenfrenado deseo cuando veía las plantas.

-Fascinante-se dijo el doctor tocando una flor con unos guantes y colocándose una máscara en el rostro para captar el aroma

Jasper siguió mirando y de repente, el doctor empezó a gritar desenfrenadamente:

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!-

-¿Qué ocurre padre?-gritó una voz, una armoniosa voz que dejó a Jasper sorprendido y le hizo pensar en las fragancias más exquisitas

-¡Ven Alice! ¡Pronto!-gritó el doctor

Y una muchacha, una hermosa muchacha se asomó en la puerta. Jasper la miró encandilado; la muchacha era de baja estatura, de hermosos cabellos negros, ojos ambarinos como los de su padre y una piel blanca. Pero era más que eso, más que sus rasgos físicos, había algo en Alice Cullen que te hechizaba al mirarla. Jasper solo podía compararla como una flor, una flor más perteneciente al exuberante jardín y sin duda, la más hermosa de todas ellas.

-Estoy aquí padre-dijo ella con voz angelical

-Observa, observa esta maravilla, date cuenta de todos los cuidados que necesita. Yo lo haría hija mía, yo lo haría si no fuese tan débil, si no fuese tan vulnerable, por esa razón, es tu deber cuidar de ella como lo has hecho con todas tus hermanas-

-Y lo haré gustosa, he crecido con estas flores todo el tiempo, ellas son mis hermanas y mi aliento, ellas me dan la vida-y al instante la joven Alice cuidó de la flor como si de verdad necesitara ser tratada con cuidado, como una madre cuida a un hijo.

Carlisle Cullen se tensó, como si hubiese descubierto algo o le molestara algo. Tal vez era envidia al ver a su hija tan cerca de las flores o tal vez, había notado al entrometido muchacho espiarlos desde su ventana. Cualquier que fuese la opción, Cullen abandonó el jardín dejando sola a su hija, mientras ella seguía cuidando delicadamente de cada una de las flores. Jasper siguió mirándola, que importaba si el padre la había descubierto, solo quería contemplar a la bella muchacha.

Alice tomó una de las flores del extraño jardín y se la colocó como prendedor en el pecho, pero entonces algo inusual ocurrió. Una lagartija pequeña y verdosa llegó al lugar y bebió el néctar de una de las flores, al instante comenzó a retorcerse y convulsionarse hasta quedar quieto. Alice miró al animal y se santiguó tristemente, pero sin sorprenderse y Jasper no comprendió como la bella joven había tomado la fatalidad ante sus ojos con tanta naturalidad. "A la mejor estoy imaginando cosas" se dijo "No es posible que una flor sea tan venenosa" y miró bien la escena. Un mosquito paseaba por el lugar y Alice lo miró alegremente, sonreía como una niña y se maravillaba con el insecto, pero éste al instante cayó al suelo sin vida y Alice volvió a santiguarse. Ahora si no estaba loco, Jasper lo había visto… ¿Cómo era posible que el aliento de esa chica tan radiante fuese mortal? Sus movimientos torpes hicieron que Alice mirara a la ventana.

La chica quedó deslumbrada con la apariencia del joven que la contemplaba curiosamente. Era hermoso y sin saber lo que ocurría, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Jasper, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, tomó las flores que había comprado y se las lanzó diciendo:

-Señorita, le mando estas flores puras y saludables, adórnese con ellas en nombre de su servidor Jasper Withlock-

-Gracias señor-Alice sonrió tomándolas-ojala pudiese retribuirle con una de las que habitan en este jardín, pero sería imposible que llegara a usted, así que solo puedo darle las gracias-

-Y yo las acepto hermosa dama-

Alice se ruborizó y salió corriendo del lugar avergonzada, como si el hablar con un extraño le fuese prohibido, pero a la distancia, a Jasper le pareció ver que su ramo de flores empezaba a marchitarse en los brazos de la cándida Alice. Ignoró este pensamiento y se recostó en la cama, soñando con hermosas flores y una bella chica, como si ambas fuesen la misma y como si ambas guardaran un enorme y peligroso secreto.

Desde entonces Jasper había evitado la ventana, no sabía lo que sentía, pero no quería exponerse a ser encantado por los atributos de la bella flor del jardín llamada Alice. Amor… quizás era eso, o tal vez era miedo, quizás era el segundo. Amor o miedo, tal vez los dos juntos. No podía negar que Alice lo había hechizado y que una sola palabra suya sería suficiente para ponerlo a sus pies, pero también tenía miedo, miedo por el hecho de que el simple aliento de Alice fuese mortal. No sabía que pensar y por esto, había evitado volver a verla, pero era bastante difícil.

Ahora caminaba en las calles intentando distraerse y evitar el deseo desenfrenado de romper su juramento. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien, al verlo a los ojos se estremeció, había intentado evitar a esa persona desde la última vez que había suspirado por Alice.

-Jasper Withlock, al fin te veo…pareciera que me has evitado-comentó maliciosamente James

-No… eso… eso sería… imposible…-dijo Jasper nervioso

-Me encantaría platicar contigo-

Pero cuando James tomó del brazo al ingenuo muchacho, una sombra caminó frente a ellos, la persona se veía cansada y un poco desvelada. James abrió los ojos con odio y el hombre solo intercambió unas palabras con él y miró a Jasper con de manera científica, como si estuviera frente a un nuevo experimento. Cuando se retiró, James exclamó:

-¡Ese era Carlisle Cullen! ¿Lo habías visto antes?-

-No señor-mintió Jasper

-¿Qué extraño?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le parece extraño?-preguntó Jasper realmente interesado

-Cullen te miraba como si hubiese hallado una nueva especie de planta, tenía un increíble interés en ti, como si fuese su nuevo proyecto-explicó James y Jasper no pudo evitar reírse

-No creo que eso sea posible-

-No dudes de mí muchacho, has caído en unas terribles manos y estoy seguro que esa serpiente que tiene como hija tiene algo que ver-

Jasper se enfureció por la manera en que James había hablado de Alice, podría hablar pestes del doctor Cullen si quería, pero meterse con Alice era otra cosa. Molesto lo dejó hablando solo y se dirigió a su hogar.

James Baglioni miró alejarse al muchacho con nostalgia.

-No puedo dejar que el hijo de un amigo mío caiga en redes de ese doctor, algo tramas con él Cullen y tu hija es la carnada para el muchacho, pero descuida joven Withlock y prepárate Cullen, porque puede que yo arruine tus planes-

Mientras tanto Jasper llegó furico a su casa, ni siquiera prestó atención en María que le miraba coquetamente, solo quería calmarse y disipar toda esta mescolanza de emociones. María, al verlo tan extraño, le dijo con complicidad:

-Joven, hay una entrada secreta al jardín-

-¿Qué dices María?-

-Lo que oye, usted puede entrar al jardín y admirar sus flores, cualquier joven del pueblo daría la vida por tener tal privilegio-

Desesperado y deseoso de ver a una sola flor de ese jardín, Jasper le dio una moneda y le pidió que le mostrara el camino. María lo condujo por pasadizos y escaleras y varias ruinas hasta estar frente al jardín, el exuberante jardín que de lejos parecía hermoso como el Edén, pero al mirarlo de cerca le produjo una sensación de horror. Las plantas del lugar no eran naturales, su belleza era salvaje y hasta cierto punto, demoniaca, no conocía a ninguna y pudo darse cuenta que no existían en la naturaleza, que eran la mezcla de una especie con otra y de las pocas que pudo reconocer, se dio cuenta que eran venenosas. ¿Qué clase de mente tenia Carlisle Cullen para crear tales cosas? Entretenido con sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y al girar su cuerpo pudo ver a la hermosa Alice que tenía en sus ojos varios sentimientos, pero que los más sobresalientes eran duda y placer.

No sabía que decir, admitir que había entrado al jardín clandestinamente o mentirle diciéndole que el doctor Cullen se lo había permitido. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando Alice le sonrió y le dijo amablemente:

-Veo que usted es un amante de las flores, estoy segura que su fascinación es tal que decidió entrar a este jardín para admirarlas-

-Sí…es eso-mintió él

-Si mi padre estuviese aquí estaría muy halagado con su admiración y podrían hablar de secretos científicos y botánicos-

-Puede ser, pero… por lo poco que he visto, creo que usted también es experta en estas plantas-

-No se equivoque joven Withlock, es falso ese rumor, lo único que conozco de ellas es su esencia y su perfume y tal vez, ni siquiera debería saber eso, algunas de ellas me fastidian con el alma. Por eso le pido atentamente que solo crea lo que vean sus propios ojos-

-Supongo que debería hacerlo-dijo Jasper estremeciéndose al recordar la última vez que la vio-pero creo más conveniente para todos que yo solo crea lo que sale de sus labios-

Alice sonrió, pero bajó la mirada con pena y pidió altivamente:

-Es lo único que le ruego, que ignore todo lo que vea y que solo crea en mis palabras, las que salen de lo más profundo de mí ser-

Jasper sintió el aliento de la chica, algo dulce y al mismo tiempo repugnante, se sintió mareado por un momento pero después se recobro y mirando los ojos de Alice, desapareció toda duda y temor. Ella era buena, no era un monstruo y no era peligrosa como había creído. Pasearon juntos platicando de los temas más banales y a la vez de los más importantes. Le parecía increíble estar al lado de la chica a la cual temía hace unas horas, pero ya no le importaba. Ella podría ser un ángel o un demonio, lo que sea que fuese, él le pertenecía, de eso estaba seguro.

Al caer la tarde, Alice se acercó a una de las flores, la más opulenta y aterradora de todas y la miró con culpa mientras le decía:

-Querida, lamento tanto haberte olvidado, pero la simple presencia del joven Jasper me hace perder el sentido-

Jasper aun estaba con ella y sonrió ante ese comentario, pero recordando una cosa, le dijo a Alice:

-Tengo entendido que me debe una flor de este jardín, como agradecimiento de mi ramo de flores-se acercó a una de ellas parta tomarla y el rostro de Alice se llenó de horror mientras gritaba:

-¡No! ¡No lo haga! ¡Seria mortal!-al decir esto intentó apartar su mano de ellas. Jasper sintió algo horrible cuando Alice tocó su mano, como si alguien le rasgara la piel. Ella, asustada se alejó de él llorando.

Al seguirla con la mirada, Jasper pudo ver la figura de Carlisle Cullen, el cual probablemente ya llevara espiándolos bastante tiempo. Ignoró esto y volvió a su casa, solo para soñar con Alice una vez más, ignorando todas las advertencias que el destino le daba.

Así pasaron varios días y semanas. Jasper visitaba a Alice en el jardín y hablaban de cualquier cosa. Era mucho más que obvio que ambos se amaban, se lo habían dicho con los ojos. Se contemplaban todo el tiempo sentados en el césped y hablando. Nunca lo dijeron con palabras y menos con caricias. Desde que Alice había tocado su mano en aquella ocasión, ella se había negado a tener contacto físico con él y no era para menos. El roce de Alice había provocado una herida en la mano de Jasper, como si fuese una quemadura, como si una planta venenosa lo hubiese rasgado. Aunque a Jasper no le importaba esto, él accedió por complacerla. Nunca hubo un beso, ninguna caricia, ni tomadas de las manos, nada. Solo la mirada expresaba su amor y para Jasper esto era suficiente, aunque si lo intrigaba y a veces el deseo lo dominaba. Quería besar esos labios, pero Alice se lo prohibía diciéndole que podría ser mortal.

Y en efecto, lo era.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Jasper y James habían hablado, pero una tarde, el muchacho tuvo una visita del doctor. Entró descaradamente en la habitación y hablaron de cualquier cosa, menos de los Cullen. Cuando Jasper ya se disponía a despedir a James, éste le comentó maliciosamente:

-Sabes… hace poco me contaron una historia interesante, una historia que probablemente conozcas-

-¿De qué habla James?-

-Habla de dos hombres que eran enemigos y que una tarde, deseoso de destruirlo, el primero mandó a una bella mujer al segundo, como un regalo. Era más bella que la primavera y estaba caracterizada por expedir un particular aroma que fascinaba y a la vez, repugnaba a los presentes. El hombre cayó hechizado por ella, pero la hermosa ocultaba un fatal secreto-

-¿Qué secreto?-

-Que la bella chica había sido alimentada con venenos desde que era muy pequeña y por lo tanto, ella privaba de la vida con su aliento a cualquier ser que se le acercaba-James miró al sorprendido Jasper- ¿No te parece una excelente historia?-

-Demasiado fantástica para mi gusto-dijo Jasper nervioso- espero que ya no escuche historias como esas-

-Supongo que no-James agregó-a propósito… ¿Qué es esa extraña fragancia en tu habitación? Jamás había olido algo igual, es… exquisito pero a la vez, molesto. Creo que si lo respirara mucho tiempo me sentiría enfermo, ¿Por qué tú si puedes sobrevivir a ella?-

-No hay ninguna fragancia, creo que son imaginaciones suyas-

-La mente no me hace tales trucos, escucha Jasper, Carlisle es conocido por experimentar con las plantas y crear pócimas dañinas, pero estoy seguro que su docta hija también puede hacerlo. Sería terrible para aquel que bebiera sus venenos-

Jasper se estremeció. No quería creer lo que James le decía, pero al mismo tiempo, todo encajaba, sin embargo, ciego de amor, la defendió:

-Usted no conoce a Alice, no puede juzgarla-

-¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! Me temo que conozco a esa chica más de lo que debería y tú escucharas la verdad sobre el vicioso Cullen y su venenosa hija, así es, venenosa como hermosa. Esa historia que te he relatado, no es otra que la de Alice Cullen-

-Usted miente-intentó refutar Jasper

-Puedes no creerme si lo deseas, pero es la verdad. Cullen no se frenó con nada, ni siquiera con su propia hija y experimentó con ella, convirtiéndola en alguien letal y lo peor de todo, es que estoy convencido de que ha experimentado contigo, que ha trasferidos sus dones hacia ti. Nada frena a Carlisle, nada-

Jasper se tapó los oídos, no quería creerle y no lo haría, nada atentaría contra su amor, ni siquiera las verdades de James.

-Pero alégrate Jasper, no todo está perdido, puedes salvar a tu cándida Alice y a ti mismo-sacó un frasco de su bolsillo-este es un antídoto, que los volverá a la normalidad-

Jasper recibió el frasco y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras James se iba diciéndose a sí mismo:

-Te venceré, te venceré con lo más preciado-

Mientras veía al doctor alejarse, Jasper se miró al espejo consternado. ¿De verdad Alice era tan venenosa como James decía? Y lo más importante ¿De verdad lo había convertido en alguien como ella? ¿Venenoso? Dispuesto a comprobarlo, se acercó a una pequeña araña que colgaba de la esquina de la pared y sopló su aliento ante ella. En ese momento, e animal cayó retorciéndose para después morir. Jasper se quedó helado.

¡Era verdad! ¡Todo era verdad! ¡Él estaba maldito! ¡Maldito! Sintió en su interior crecer una llama de odio hacia la que hace unos momentos dominaba su corazón. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de convertirla en un monstruo como ella? ¿Cómo se atrevió? La odiaba con cada fibra de su ser y justo en ese momento, ella lo llamó:

-¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¿Por qué no bajas? ¿Por qué no me visitas? ¿Qué es lo que ha provocado tu demora?-

Y entonces su ira se apagó, recordó los maravillosos momentos a su lado y la felicidad que ella le otorgaba. ¿Y que si estaba maldito? Al menos estaba con ella, al menos ya no era vulnerable, al menos ya podía tocarla con libertad y sin temor.

Llegó a su lado con felicidad infinita, ya no le importaba que ambos fuesen venenosos, sin embargo, tenía la duda de saber como lo había hecho y se lo preguntó sutilmente:

-Alice… ¿De dónde vino esta planta?-

-Mi padre la creo-

-¿La creo? Es… bonita-y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Alice lo llamó con horror

-No, no te acerques a ella, es peligrosa, sería fatal para ti. Yo no conozco nada del mundo, mi único universo ha sido este jardín y me había encontrado tan sola, hasta que tú apareciste, tu amor me ha salvado de la desdicha, por eso se que algún día tienes que alejarte de mí, porque soy dañina para ti, soy venenosa, soy mortal-

Conmovido con sus palabras, Jasper se acercó a ella y tomándola de los hombros le dijo:

-No mi amor, ya no estás sola y yo puedo estar contigo por siempre, porque ahora soy como tú, yo también soy venenoso- y cumplió su deseo desenfrenado besando sus labios a lo que Alice correspondió sorprendida y aterrada, le amaba pero no quería matarlo.

-No, aléjate de mi-se apartó ella-pudiste morir-

-Amor mío, créeme cuando te digo que yo también soy venenoso, no te parece que si no lo fuera, ya estuviese muerto por haber besado tus labios-le explicó Jasper maravillado por la sensación de haber besado a su amada

-¿No entiendo?-

-Observa-le dijo él y al instante se acercó a un enjambre de insectos y sopló ante ellos.

Cayeron muertos al instante y Alice abrió los ojos con horror:

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Mi padre! Esto es obra de la ciencia fatalista de mi padre, él te ha convertido en un monstruo como yo-comenzó a llorar-Oh Jasper, perdóname por apartarte del mundo y hacer que te quedes conmigo-

-No, no me pidas perdón, que yo me quedaría gustoso, no me importa estar maldito, no me importa ser mortal, todo lo que yo quiero es estar a tu lado y amarte-

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Soy lo peor de este mundo! Yo soñaba con amarte, pero siendo normal, siendo feliz, no quería esta vida para ti, si existiese una forma de ser libre de este veneno, yo la hubiera tomado para estar contigo-lo miró a los ojos-la tomaría ahora si existiera-

Jasper quería que su Alice fuese feliz y le hubiese concedido cualquier deseo, fue entonces cuando recordó el antídoto que le había dado James. Quizás, él podría liberarla y liberarse y ser felices juntos, de cualquier forma lo seria. Sin embargo, así como el veneno había sido el alimento de Alice, el antídoto simbolizaba su muerte, pero esto era algo que Jasper no sabía.

-¡Alice! ¡No todo está perdido mi amor! ¡Mira lo que tengo!-le mostró el frasco-Es un antídoto que nos volverá a la normalidad-

Alice abrió los ojos y se lo arrebató de las manos diciendo:

-¡Dámelo! Yo lo probare primero- y bebió de él una sola gota, una gota que era suficiente como para matarla.

Al instante apareció Carlisle Cullen en el jardín, el cual miraba a la pareja extasiado, como un artista contempla su obra terminada, o un escritor admira su escrito, como un padre ve a un hijo triunfando. Con una voz vehemente y completamente ausente de cordura, gritó:

-¡Hija mía! Ya no estarás sola nunca más, este joven tiene la capacidad de sobrevivir a ti, ahora pueden estar juntos y dominar al mundo con su poder-

-Padre mío-exclamó Alice afectada por el antídoto-¿Por qué le otorgaste ese destino cruel a tu hija y a mi amado?-

-¿Destino cruel? ¿Qué dices insensata? Te he convertido en alguien poderoso, en alguien único, en alguien temido-

-Hubiera preferido ser amada que temida-Alice cayó al suelo debilitada y exhalo su último aliento

Jasper se quedó frio al ver a su amada muerta y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, tomó el antídoto y lo llevó a sus labios, bebiendo de él, para poder morir como ella. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo también cayó sin vida.

Mientras Carlisle miraba la escena aterrado, en el balcón de la casa de Jasper, el doctor James Baglioni admiraba su acto y con una voz triunfal y al mismo tiempo cargada de horror, exclamó:

-¡Cullen! ¡Carlisle Cullen! ¡He ahí el resultado de tu experimento!-

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Se preguntaran porque lo hice triste, pero créanme, el final que yo le di fue menos trágico que el verdadero**

**En la versión original Beatriz (en este caso Alice) murió después de ser despreciada por Giovanni (en este caso Jasper) pero yo dije, como Jasper va a despreciar a Alice y por eso cambié el final**

**Si se dan cuenta, a James le puse el apellido del personaje original de la historia, para que tuviera realismo**

**Finalmente, para aquellos que quieran leer el cuento original de "La hija de Rapaccinni" vayan al link q esta en mi perfil**

**Y ahora sí, dejen bonitos reviews, (bueno, si les gustó)**


End file.
